


Верный способ

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По совету епископа Бонифация Алва берется сменить кнут на пряник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верный способ

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Linnaren

Сонет не выходил. Ричард бился над ним уже второй час, но то, что получалось, его совершенно не устраивало. Несколько коротких строк, написанных в строгом соответствии с правилами стихосложения, казались излишне сухими и не передавали и малой доли тех чувств к королеве, которые Дик пытался в них вложить. Прекрасные метафоры и возвышенные эпитеты вихрем кружились в жарком воздухе, но, попадая на бумагу, тут же теряли все свое очарование и становились нелепыми. Вместо смелых, ярких строф в голову лезли только давно заученные наизусть поэмы Дидериха. Великий классик шутя справился бы с таким пустяком, как сонет, но сейчас Ричард завидовал даже Барботте. Он негромко выругался, проклиная свою неопытность в поэтических упражнениях, тяжело вздохнул и снова погрузился в работу.

Солнечный пригорок невдалеке от палатки Первого маршала оказался прекрасным местом для уединения с поэтической музой, однако Дик перепортил уже десяток листов и сгрыз два карандаша, а венок сонетов, которым он надеялся окончательно завоевать сердце ее величества, почти не сдвинулся с мертвой точки. Слегка обескураженный неудачей, Ричард винил в ней палящее южное солнце, щекочущий ноздри запах полыни и назойливых птиц, целыми стаями круживших над пустынной степью, но в глубине души он понимал, что истинная причина кроется в его неумении как следует сосредоточиться.

Времени, впрочем, у него было предостаточно. Южная армия под предводительством Первого маршала Талига и проэмперадора Варасты уже второй месяц вяло двигалась вдоль Рассанны, не предпринимая решительно никаких действий, и большую часть времени Ричард был предоставлен сам себе. Ворон, по своему обыкновению, почти не обращал на него внимания, лишь изредка заставляя тренироваться со шпагой — а, точнее, валяться в пыли, выслушивая язвительные замечания. Иногда казалось, что маршала нисколько не трогают скромные успехи оруженосца в фехтовании, однако ни отказаться от учебного поединка, ни тем более заставить безжалостного учителя умолкнуть Дик не мог. В остальное же время он выполнял мелкие поручения, а освободившись от дежурства, болтал с Оскаром Феншо, с которым успел крепко сдружиться за недолгий срок варастийской кампании. С ним было легко и весело, однако когда молодого генерала призывали дела военные, Дик провожал его с большим неудовольствием и легкой завистью. Поначалу он немного обижался, что не участвует в советах — опыт в стратегии и тактике наверняка пригодился бы в будущем, когда герцог Окделл станет маршалом Великой Талигойи, — но Оскар не мог взять с собой корнета, да к тому же чужого оруженосца. Ну, а Алва... Алва только приказывал налить вина и никогда ничего не говорил. И Оскар, и генерал Савиньяк, и даже епископ Бонифаций рассказали Дику больше, чем его собственный эр! Ну, ничего, придет время, и Ворон узнает, что Ричард Окделл способен не только подавать вино...

Дик стиснул пальцы, рискуя переломить карандаш. Опять он отвлекся! Если позволить мыслям каждый раз так разбегаться, то он никогда не допишет... Разрубленный змей!

На листок вдруг легла тень. Не сразу сообразив, откуда она взялась, Дик завертел головой и тут же обнаружил стоящего за спиной эра, подкравшегося в своей обычной манере — быстро и бесшумно. Прежде чем Ричард успел открыть рот, Ворон протянул руку и неуловимым движением ловко выдернул недописанный сонет. Поднеся бумагу к глазам, он громко продекламировал:

_Весенний ветер из открытых окон_

_Приподнимает белокурый локон... —_

Ричард, что это за кошмар?

— Отдайте! — взвизгнул Дик, бросаясь за листком. — Это мое!

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Ворон. — Я больше не знаю никого, кому пришло бы в голову срифмовать "окон-локон". — Некоторое время он задумчиво рассматривал кривые строчки, и вдруг неожиданно серьезно спросил: — Юноша, вы умеете рисовать?

Дик вспыхнул.

— Нет... То есть, да, немного умею.

— Тогда рисуйте, — уверенно заявил Алва. — Ваши рифмы бесподобны, однако, боюсь, славы Марио Барботты вам не затмить. Лучше рисуйте.

— Что?

— Что хотите. Например, меня. — Ворон неожиданно опустился на торчащий из земли камень, повернулся к Ричарду в пол-оборота и слегка откинул назад голову.

— Вас?!

— Вы находите модель недостаточно привлекательной?

— Нет, что вы...

— Так в чем же дело? Ее величество вряд ли согласится вам позировать, тренируйтесь на том, что есть.

Дик и вправду мечтал когда-нибудь нарисовать портрет Катари, и сдерживала его только неуверенность в собственном мастерстве. Во дворце, стены которого украшали шедевры кисти Коро, привыкли к точным линиям и богатству красок, изобразить которые тупым карандашом на бумаге для писем не вышло бы никогда. Но рисовать Алву?!

— Эр Рокэ, вы не шутите? — недоверчиво переспросил Дик.

— У меня нет ни одного своего портрета, юноша, — равнодушно отозвался Ворон. — Доверяю вам исправить это непростительное упущение. Приступайте, я не намерен сидеть здесь до вечера.

Выбора не было. Дик устроился поудобнее и расправил на коленях бумагу. Ему уже случалось рисовать людей, и, хотя портретного сходства добиться удавалось редко, ни Айрис, ни даже матушка не ругали его за ошибки. А вот что скажет Алва, если рисунок выйдет неудачным, страшно было даже представить.

Прежде чем начать, Ричард еще раз вгляделся на замершего в непринужденной позе Ворона. Он старался до мельчайших деталей закрепить в памяти знакомые черты, запомнить все линии, чтобы затем в точности перенести их на бумагу. Он никогда раньше не смотрел на своего эра так внимательно и сейчас, стараясь думать лишь о внешности, видел словно по-новому. Знаменитой красоте трудно было не отдать должное, и в какой-то момент Дик даже позабыл о своей ненависти. Как странно, что никто не рисовал Рокэ раньше...

Налетевший порыв сухого и жаркого ветра растрепал черные волосы, и Алва слегка тряхнул головой, сбрасывая их со лба. Затем он снова замер, полуприкрыв глаза и подставив солнцу бледное лицо.

Ричард подавил вздох и неуверенно коснулся карандашом чистого листа. Первые линии — тонкие и едва заметные — очертили овал лица, наметили шею и плечи и несколькими штрихами обозначили волосы. Дик остановился и с тревогой поднял взгляд: пока все было верно. Осмелев, он принялся прорисовывать остальное, сначала едва надавливая на карандаш, а затем уже обводя наверняка. От стараний и боязни ошибиться вспотели ладони, и Ричард то и дело вынужден был прерываться, чтобы вытереть их об штаны, а заодно и свериться с натурой.

Глаза и губы он оставил напоследок. Здесь испортить работу было легче всего, и окончательные линии легли на место лишь после нескольких попыток, оставив под собой мелкие пробные штрихи, похожие на морщинки. Ричард с беспокойством поднял лист и оттянул в сторону руку, пытаясь определить, насколько они заметны. Несколько долгих мгновений он всматривался в портрет и наконец, решив, что издалека огрехи почти не видны, успокоился.

Наконец рисунок был готов. Получилось довольно похоже, хотя нарисованный человек почему-то выглядел немного старше, а лицо у него было не таким жестким, но сделать лучше Дик бы все равно не смог. Он еще раз глянул на лист и невольно подумал, что таким Алва ему почти нравится.

— Я закончил, монсеньор.

Ворон приблизился и, бросив на лист мимолетный взгляд, скривился:

— Вижу, с карандашом дело обстоит еще печальнее, чем со шпагой... Отвратительно.

Дик не поверил своим ушам. Рисунок, может, и был не слишком хорош, но Алва не имел права называть его отвратительным!

— Что?..

— Вы прекрасно слышали. Впредь поищите себе другое занятие, живопись — явно не ваша стезя.

— Вы сами приказали мне рисовать!

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я приказывал изобразить себя в виде огородного пугала.

— Как вы смеете! Вы...

— Негодяй и мерзавец, не умеющий ценить прекрасное, — с презрительной усмешкой закончил Ворон. — Вы тошнотворно предсказуемы.

Дрожа от злости, Дик вскочил на ноги.

— Я не обязан это выслушивать!

— В самом деле? — хмыкнул Алва. — Жаль, публика будет разочарована.

Дик обернулся. Собравшиеся возле палатки маршала высшие офицеры, неизменные адуаны и епископ Бонифаций с улыбками наблюдали, как Ворон выставляет своего оруженосца на всеобщее посмешище. Хмурился только Вейзель, но легче от этого не становилось.

— Отдайте мой рисунок!

— И не подумаю, — Алва сунул смятую бумагу за обшлаг мундира. — Если, упаси Леворукий, у меня когда-нибудь появятся дети, мне будет чем их пугать. Впрочем, для разжигания камина этот шедевр подойдет куда лучше.

Бездушный мерзавец! Ричард сжал кулаки и отвернулся, лихорадочно подыскивая достойный ответ. Когда он вновь поднял голову, Алва уже направлялся к своей палатке.

***

Теплая касера ничуть не умаляла телесных страданий и не укрепляла дух. Проще говоря, она была омерзительна. Бонифаций сделал последний глоток и отшвырнул опустевшую флягу.

— Когда-нибудь чадо сие неразумное придушит тебя во сне. — Он пророчески воздел к небесам палец и добавил: — И будет оно право во гневе и негодовании своем, ибо даже наделенные терпением далеки от твердыни каменной.

Алва рассмеялся.

— Какой нелестный эпитет для Повелителя Скал, ваше преосвященство!

— И все же, герцог, берегитесь.

— Он промахнется в темноте, — небрежно бросил Рокэ. — К тому же такая месть не совсем в традициях Людей Чести. Окделл мечтает одолеть меня в честном бою, то есть заколоть шпагой на дуэли, но это еще менее вероятно.

— Пути Создателя неведомы смертным, дабы не зарекались они от будущего своего темного.

Алва молча пожал плечами, но ничего не ответил. Полог палатки был откинут, и Бонифаций невольно перевел взгляд на склонившегося над очередным истерзанным листком юношу. Взъерошенный, как испуганный воробей и все еще красный от злости, тот возмущенно пыхтел и яростно черкал карандашом по бумаге.

Оруженосец Рокэ вызывал у епископа безотчетную симпатию. Прямолинейный как клинок, но в то же время бесхитростный и искренний, Окделл был почти таким, как сам епископ Варастийский во времена бурной молодости. За давностью лет многие глупости уже стерлись из памяти, однако приобретенная с годами осмотрительность досталась дорогой ценой: семь лет в Багерлее исправят кого угодно. Если бы не Алва, сидеть бы ему там и поныне... Наблюдая, как еще один глупый мальчишка разрывается между безоглядным восхищением и взращенной поколениями предков ненавистью, Бонифаций неизменно думал о том, к чему может привести легкомысленное попустительство Рокэ, и недоумевал, чего тот добивается. Первый маршал воюет как Леворукий, но воспитатель из него — что из воды касера.

— Чадо сие возрастом юно, а гордыней непомерно, — немного помолчав, решил продолжить епископ. — Смесь эта чревата бедствиями, а вкупе с упрямством и вовсе разрушительна. Поверьте старцу, годами умудренному.

— Воистину. — Маршал зевнул и отцепил с пояса призывно булькнувшую флягу. — Не желает ли старец испить еще касеры?

— Холодная? — деловито осведомился епископ, протягивая руку.

— Вкусите сами, ваше преосвященство, но ручаюсь, что холоднее вы не найдете.

Фляга быстро перекочевала в руки Бонифация и почти сразу лишилась доброй половины своего содержимого. Как маршалу удалось сохранить касеру прохладной, осталось загадкой, но любимый напиток оказался превосходен. Удовлетворенно крякнув, епископ потер нос.

Савиньяк и остальные, завершив короткие доклады, уже ушли, Вейзель, по обыкновению проворчав что-то себе под нос, вскоре последовал за ними. Ничуть не смущенный обществом оставшегося в палатке священника, Первый маршал развалился в походном кресле и меланхолично разглядывал бокал с вином. Момент казался подходящим. Бросив еще один взгляд на Окделла, Бонифаций разгладил на необъятном животе рясу и отогнал вьющуюся возле горлышка фляги муху.

— Отрок сей далек помыслами от военных баталий, — заметил он. — Вздохи, что ловит мой слух, есть свидетельство иной страсти.

— Единственная дама, с которой он был — брюнетка, хотя и недурна собой. — Рокэ внезапно нахмурился. — Хотя я догадываюсь, чей бледный лик не дает ему покоя. И не сказал бы, что меня это радует.

— О, так вы знакомы с объектом воздыханий?

— Больше, чем хотел бы, но меньше, чем принято считать.

— Вы говорите загадками, Рокэ, — укоризненно проговорил епископ.

— Грешен, отче. — Маршал рассеянно кивнул.

— Вы не одобряете выбор этого достойного юноши?

— В каком-то смысле. Впрочем, едва ли тут уместно говорить о выборе. Все закономерно и потому очень скучно.

— Не всякий жаждет пламени и бури в делах любовных, — веско произнес Бонифаций. — Однако опыт житейский подсказывает мне, что смущает вас не это. Красавица не свободна?

— Не то слово.

— Сие печалит меня невыразимо, — епископ тяжко вздохнул. Слова Рокэ подтвердили его подозрения, однако ничуть не приблизили к цели. — Как сказано в Эсператии, не к вечеру будь она помянута...

— Я помню, отче, — быстро перебил его Алва. — Обойдемся без цитат.

— Как угодно, герцог, однако мне горестно видеть, как юный отрок терзается почем зря.

— Увы, — маршал пожал плечами. Понять, испытывает ли он сожаление или просто отмечает факт, было невозможно. — Побороть его, гм, твердость и незыблемость я не в силах.

— Отрок глух к доводам разума? — поинтересовался епископ.

— Отрок прискорбно избирателен, ваше преосвященство. Юный Окделл слушает лишь тех, кого хочет.

Бонифаций нахмурился. Ему хватило сообразительности догадаться, каких советчиков Рокэ имеет в виду. Если не вмешаться вовремя, слово перейдет в дело, а подобного исхода епископ допустить не мог.

Он снова поднес к губам флягу и, не заботясь о манерах, шумно втянул остатки ее содержимого. То, что он собирался сказать, было рискованно, но Рокэ дал такой великолепный повод, что благородную попытку не осудил бы и Создатель.

— Сложно внимать словам, сказанным во гневе, и узреть истину, скрытую шуткой.

Алва приподнял бровь и внимательно посмотрел на епископа.

— Особенно если даже не пытаться, — после недолгой паузы согласился он.

— Кто знает, герцог... Будь слова иными, а обращение добрым, возможно...

Теперь синие глаза смотрели в упор.

— Что?

— Возможно, — поняв, что отступать некуда, твердо продолжил епископ, — герцог Окделл прислушался бы к вашим советам.

— Ваше преосвященство, — Рокэ не сводил с собеседника по-прежнему пристального взгляда, — говорите прямо. Что вы предлагаете?

Бонифаций задумчиво почесал кустистую бровь и улыбнулся.

— Смените кнут на пряник.

Алва рассмеялся.

— Какая прелесть! Вы отменный шутник, ваше преосвященство, однако вы меня с кем-то путаете. Я не дрессирую диких юнцов.

— А вы попробуйте.

— За какими кошками?

— Доверие творит чудеса.

— По мнению герцога Окделла, — зевнув, протянул Рокэ, — я отродье предателя, пасынок Леворукого и, что еще страшнее, губитель Великой Талигойи, зверским образом лишивший его отца. Прекрасная основа для доверия, вы не находите?

— Недальновидно прикрывать деяния славные домыслами гнусными, — уверенно изрек епископ.

— Воистину, ваше преосвященство, только причем здесь я?

— Не лукавь, чадо, меня ты не обманешь. — Бонифаций нарочно вернулся к привычной витиеватой манере, надеясь сгладить таким образом истинную серьезность своих слов. — В твоем сердце нет злости, равно как и в сердце этого мальчика нет ненависти.

— Да вы сегодня в ударе, ваше преосвященство. Я оценил вашу шутку.

— Я серьезен, как мученик на плахе! — Епископ стукнул кулаком по колену. — Я же не слепой, Рокэ, я видел, как он на вас смотрит. Это взгляд не врага, а обиженного ребенка.

— Опасающегося быть съеденным на завтрак, — с готовностью подхватил Алва. — Несомненно. Весьма трогательное наблюдение, ваше преосвященство, но герцог Окделл давно вышел из младенческого возраста, а я, — он слегка поморщился, — не имею никакого желания превращаться в няньку.

— А этого и не нужно, герцог. Просто говорите с ним по-человечески и не язвите сверх меры. Вот увидите, ваш оруженосец прекрасно все поймет и выбросит из головы греховные мысли.

— Вы так полагаете? — усмешка Рокэ сейчас больше напоминала оскал, но епископ не смутился:

— Блажен отрок, верящий на слово, и великодушен муж, его произносящий.

— Не могу не согласиться с вашим первым утверждением, отче, — рассмеялся маршал. — Удивительно точное определение для тонкой души моего оруженосца.

— И все же почему бы не рискнуть, герцог?

— Это все ваши блистательные идеи на сегодня, ваше преосвященство? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Алва, вложив в голос все свое ехидство. — Или мне ждать предложения помолиться за герцога Окделла вместе с вами?

Бонифаций шумно вздохнул, но сдержался. Возвращать закоренелого грешника в лоно церкви именно сейчас он не собирался.

— Рокэ, попробуйте, — с упрямством, достойным самого Ричарда, повторил он.

— Ваше преосвященство, — неожиданно жестко произнес Алва, сверкнув глазами, — я никогда не пробую. Я либо делаю, либо нет.

— И каков ваш выбор?

Епископ затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа. Примет ли Рокэ вызов? А ведь это, прости Создатель, был именно вызов. Не все решается на дуэлях да в седле. Как расправиться с врагами Талига, маршал знает, и знает превосходно, но хватит ли у него удали победить не мечом, а добрым словом?

Снаружи палатки слышались голоса и смех солдат и бряцанье оружия, где-то вдалеке Лово почтил своим басовитым лаем излишне настойчивого гостя. Не желая сдаваться, Бонифаций покосился на бесстрастное лицо маршала.

— Рокэ?

Некоторое время Алва молчал, затем растянул губы в усмешке и наконец медленно, словно с неохотой, проговорил:

— Да. Исключительно чтобы доставить вам удовольствие. — Он потянулся и запрокинул назад голову, рассыпав по плечам волосы. — Если не забуду.

***

К родившейся из странного разговора затее Бонифаций отнесся с неожиданной для самого себя основательностью. Он всеми силами старался не выпускать маршала и его оруженосца из виду, подолгу задерживался после военных советов и изыскивал самые немыслимые поводы, чтобы держаться поблизости. Твердо решив не пропустить ожидаемые метаморфозы, епископ даже наполнял свою флягу лишь наполовину, стремясь сохранить разум ясным. Зная бесшабашный нрав Рокэ, он не был уверен, что тот осуществит задуманное вообще и должным образом в частности, но благой замысел, несомненно, был достоин любой попытки.

Однако в первые два дня не произошло ничего примечательного, и Бонифаций уже начал подозревать, что Рокэ действительно позабыл об их уговоре. Хотя едва ли от него укрылось пристальное внимание епископа, он вел себя как обычно и ничем не показывал, что намерен действовать. Ричард же, все еще хмурый от недавней обиды, крутился рядом, бросая на эра весьма далекие от восхищения взгляды. В отсутствие касеры время тянулось невыносимо медленно, и епископ уже не раз мысленно помянул закатных тварей, Леворукого отдельно и вместе с кошками. Он почти готов был сдаться и признать свою затею провалившейся, когда на третий день вдруг заметил нечто необычное. Откровение настигло Бонифация ранним утром возле палатки Первого маршала, и привычный поиск касеры и непринужденной беседы неожиданно обернулся зрелищем куда более интересным.

Солнце только встало, и степной воздух еще не успел пропитаться дневной жарой и хранил приятную прохладу. Бонифаций уже собрался усесться в тени и насладиться содержимым припасенной фляги, как вдруг услышал позади звон шпаг. Он на мгновение замер, затем решительно поднес к губам флягу, с удовольствием отхлебнул и наконец обернулся.

Видеть, как Первый маршал учит своего оруженосца обращаться со шпагой, епископу уже приходилась, и всякий раз Окделл заканчивал тренировку красный от злости и вывалянный в грязи. В глубине души Бонифаций немного сочувствовал неопытному фехтовальщику: тягаться с Рокэ, будто родившемуся с оружием в руке, было нелегко почти любому, а природное упрямство Ричарда, помноженное на сарказм его эра, делало положение и вовсе безнадежным.

Сегодняшнее занятие поначалу не выглядело исключением, соперники молча топтали примятую траву, и некоторое время до Бонифация доносились лишь приглушенные вздохи Окделла и короткие команды Рокэ. Однако неожиданно картина изменилась. Отразив очередной неумелый выпад оруженосца, маршал опустил шпагу и заговорил.

— Эти бестолковые движения нисколько не приближают вас к цели, юноша, — заметил он. — Вы только собираетесь нанести удар, а я уже знаю, куда вы метите.

Окделл возмущенно засопел, но ничего не ответил. Тяжело дыша, он исподлобья смотрел на Рокэ, словно надеясь, что испепеляющий взгляд сделает то, чего не могут добиться руки.

— Любой противник раскусит вас за секунду, — продолжал Алва. — Вы не хотите для разнообразия подумать, прежде чем атаковать?

— О чем? — мрачно спросил Ричард.

— О том, как лучше нанести удар, разумеется.

— Я думаю!

— Это... — Рокэ немного помедлил, и Бонифаций готов был поклясться Книгой Ожидания, что он собирался сказать "незаметно", но вместо этого произнес: — Не слишком бросается в глаза. Вы думаете, как меня убить, а не как обмануть, а это большая разница.

Окделл, смутившись, отвел взгляд.

— Монсеньор, я не...

— Впрочем, это легко проверить. А ну-ка, — Рокэ поднял оружие, приказывая вновь встать в позицию, — приготовьтесь атаковать.

Ричард покорно выпрямился и взмахнул шпагой, салютуя маршалу.

— В левый верхний, — быстро отозвался Алва. — Верно?

— Да... — растерянно пробормотал опешивший оруженосец. — Но как вы узнали?

— Вы туда смотрели. Еще раз.

Окделл явно старался сохранить лицо бесстрастным, но не успел даже изготовиться.

— В корпус.

— Я не смотрел! — Мальчишка с досадой топнул ногой. — Эр Рокэ, как вы это делаете?

— Всего лишь внимательно наблюдаю за вами, — Алва усмехнулся, но скорее весело, чем зло. — Вы ненадолго задержали взгляд, и этого оказалось достаточно. Еще раз.

Все повторилось снова, и маршал опять безошибочно определил направление задуманного удара, заставив Ричарда залиться краской, затем устало покачал головой.

— Скажите, Окделл, у вас были приятели в Лаик? — задумчиво проговорил Алва.

— Нет, монсеньор.

— Что, совсем никого?

— Они... — Ричард запнулся. — Нет. Если только Арно... И Катершванцы.

— Ну, Катершванцы — это, пожалуй, чересчур, а младший Савиньяк вполне подойдет. — Рокэ лучезарно улыбнулся. — Представьте, что фехтуете с Арно.

Окделл уставился на эра с искренним недоумением.

— Зачем?

— Так вам будет проще сосредоточиться. Мы не слишком похожи внешне, но, думаю, вы справитесь. Я верю в ваше богатое воображение.

Ричард нерешительно топтался на месте, то ли стесняясь, то ли и в самом деле силясь представить на месте эра своего приятеля.

— Давайте же! — нетерпеливо произнес Алва. — Как он обращался к вам — Дикон?

— Дик.

— Чудесно. Вперед, Дик.

Окделл нервно сглотнул, тряхнул головой, нахохлился и весь подобрался, напомнив готовящегося к нападению петуха, а затем сделал резкий выпад. Сверкнув на солнце, клинок взметнулся вверх и, прежде чем епископ успел понять, что происходит, описал в воздухе полукруг и коснулся бедра Рокэ. Защищенная колпачком шпага не могла нанести маршалу вреда, однако Бонифаций невольно вздрогнул: раньше все атаки оруженосца заканчивались в воздухе или разбивались о чужой клинок.

— Браво, — Алва улыбнулся и вбросил шпагу в ножны. — Понял теперь?

Совершенно растерянный, Ричард приоткрыл рот от удивления: должно быть, похвалу он слышал нечасто.

— Да... — пробормотал он. — Спасибо.

— Не надейся, что я стану учить тебя стрелять таким же образом. На сегодня хватит. Можешь идти.

— Слушаю монсеньора.

Бонифаций негромко фыркнул и вновь вернулся к своей фляге. Это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал, но начало было положено.

— Ваше преосвященство удовлетворены? — Рокэ уже стоял рядом. На губах его все еще играла улыбка, но Бонифаций поспорил бы на свою рясу, что маршал доволен и мальчишкой, и уроком.

— Вполне, герцог, — без колебаний ответил он.

— Рад это слышать, — Алва ухмыльнулся. — А благодарность Окделла — лучшая награда за мои мучения.

— Полно, Рокэ, не язвите. — Немного поразмыслив, епископ добавил: — Как видите, способ работает.

— Посмотрим, — зевнув, отозвался Рокэ.

***

Дальнейшие события, — а вместе с ними и доказательства, что маршал решил продолжить игру, — не заставили себя долго ждать. Бонифаций по-прежнему внимательно следил за происходящим, утешая страждущий касеры дух мыслями о благородстве цели. Несмотря на то, что почти каждый день ему удавалось отложить в памяти новые факты, особенных перемен за маршалом не замечал больше никто. Алва вел себя как обычно, говорил как обычно и даже смеялся как обычно, однако его колкости в адрес оруженосца стали неуловимо мягче, а тон — не таким едким. В первые дни Бонифаций заметил забавную особенность: теперь, прежде чем обратиться к Ричарду, Рокэ на мгновение задумывался, словно выбирая из богатого арсенала хлестких выражений наименее обидное, и лишь потом начинал говорить. Предположение, что хладнокровный и не знающий жалости маршал выбирает для кого-то слова, казалось абсурдным, но иного объяснения этим внезапным паузам найти так и не удалось. Впрочем, вскоре исчезли и они, и новая манера общения, очевидно, вошла в привычку и перестала требовать от Рокэ каких-либо усилий.

Успехи Ричарда, однако, были намного скромнее. Молодой человек оказался прискорбно ненаблюдателен и поначалу не проявлял никаких признаков приручения. Как и раньше, он держался настороженно и недоверчиво, предпочитая коротать свободные часы с генералом Феншо. Тем не менее, когда Бонифаций, не выдержав бесцельного ожидания, заговорил об этом с Рокэ, тот лишь молча усмехнулся, затем заявил, что его все устраивает.

Благословенное прозрение настигло Окделла внезапно и, по странному совпадению, во время очередной утренней тренировки. Отработав положенные удары, он вдруг обратился к своему господину с просьбой объяснить один из замысловатых финтов, неизменно отправлявших его на землю. Судя по промелькнувшему на лице маршала удивлению, подобные слова он слышал впервые, и несколько мгновений он лишь молча смотрел на оруженосца, слегка приподняв бровь. Затем, еле заметно улыбнувшись краем губ, Рокэ принялся объяснять. Окделл внимательно его выслушал и попытался повторить, но с первого раза у него, разумеется, ничего не вышло. Впрочем, устоять на ногах он сумел.

— Вы забыли в последний момент отвести кисть. — Голос маршала звучал почти равнодушно, но нотка поощрения в нем все же проскользнула. — Показываю еще раз. Смотрите внимательно.

Ричард впился глазами в мелькающий перед лицом клинок, явно стараясь запомнить сложное движение. Епископа неожиданно охватил азарт: сам он был бесконечно далек от фехтовального искусства и вряд ли смог бы отличить парад от туше, но ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Окделл справился.

Он не подвел. Выпад получился нечетким и немного смазанным, но умелую защиту маршала все-таки преодолел. Увидев, как его клинок уперся в грудь Рокэ, оруженосец засиял от радости, но тут же отступил и поклонился.

— Вы снова дрались с Арно? — поинтересовался Алва, не сводя глаз с покрасневшего мальчишки.

— Нет, монсеньор.

Маршал вздернул бровь.

— Вот как? Тогда примите мои поздравления, юноша. Это было почти неплохо, хотя сила удара оставляет желать лучшего.

— Благодарю, монсеньор!

Заметно смущенный похвалой, Окделл улыбался, и Бонифаций поймал себя на мысли, что такую улыбку — широкую и искреннюю, — как и начисто лишенный неприязни взгляд на Алву, он видит впервые.

После этого случая надорский лед уверенно пошел трещинами. Сначала Ричард перестал шарахаться от своего эра и смотреть на него волком, затем неожиданно открыл в себе способность внятно разговаривать с ним, не сбиваясь и не путаясь в словах, а потом и вовсе превзошел самого себя дерзкой попыткой пошутить. Окделл больше не старался улизнуть при первой возможности, а напротив, держался ближе к маршалу, особенно во время военных советов, где — с молчаливого согласия Рокэ — стал присутствовать. Казалось, он всерьез заинтересовался ходом кампании и честно старался понять происходящее: все чаще можно было видеть, как, наморщив лоб, он внимательно слушает высших офицеров и о чем-то напряженно размышляет.

Бонифаций торжествовал. Предлагая Рокэ сменить гнев на милость, он был далеко не так уверен в успехе, как надеялся убедить Алву, и долго сомневался, что тот сможет одолеть твердокаменное упрямство Ричарда. Сыграло ли роль упорство первого, или было не так уж прочно сопротивление второго, но взаимная отчужденность медленно, но верно отступала, и, наблюдая за участниками затеи, епископ с трудом скрывал торжествующую улыбку.

Однако самым удивительным было не это. Вскоре епископ начал замечать, что и сам Рокэ стал иначе смотреть на оруженосца. Вынужденная снисходительность сменилось любопытством, а успехи Ричарда в обращении со шпагой и неподдельный интерес к нынешним и прошлым баталиям отозвались отношением, которое епископ для себя определил как дружелюбное внимание. Все чаще с уст маршала слетала похвала — ироничная, но бесспорно искренняя, — а разъяснение воинских премудростей становилось все более подробным и обстоятельным. Бонифаций никогда бы не поверил, что Кэналлийский Ворон способен уделять столько времени обучению мальчишки, сопровождающего его по странной прихоти, но уши и глаза и не обманывали. Впрочем, слух ласкали не столько слова, сколько одобрительный тон, а глаза подмечали задумчивые и внимательные взгляды.

Все сомнения епископа отпали после случая с Оскаром Феншо. Горячий сверх всякой меры своенравный генерал решился повести людей ловить бириссцев, и его не остановили ни прямое нарушение приказа, ни угроза расстрела. Накануне вылазки епископ видел, как он долго беседовал с Окделлом и, размахивая руками, в чем-то убеждал. Слов было не слышно, но подойти ближе Бонифаций не рискнул. Опасаясь спугнуть приятелей, он наблюдал издалека и от всей души надеялся, что недавно обретенное Ричардом здравомыслие удержит его от необдуманного шага. Окделл не ушел, хотя и не раскрыл маршалу планов своего друга, которые с треском провалились той же ночью, унеся несколько десятков жизней талигойцев и несколько сотен — дикарей. Сам посрамленный генерал остался жив и под конвоем был препровожден в лагерь. А утром следующего дня Рокэ приказал Бонифацию принять его исповедь перед расстрелом.

Бурные протесты двух генералов и одного епископа ни к чему не привели. Проэмперадор Варасты был непреклонен: он вел войну и не собирался спускать мальчишескую дурь. Савиньяк злился, Вейзель качал головой, а Бонифаций не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от белого как полотно лица Ричарда.

— Монсеньор, — оруженосец заговорил так тихо, что все невольно обернулись, — позвольте мне сказать.

Маршал недобро сощурил глаза.

— Все уже сказано, и не раз, — отрезал он. — И кстати, последний раз я предупреждал Феншо в вашем присутствии.

— Я помню. — Ричард, похоже, был настроен стоять до конца. Упрямо склонив голову и глядя себе под ноги, он продолжил: — Оскар виновен и должен понести наказание, но расстреливать его за то, что он попал в ловушку, несправедливо.

Синие глаза Рокэ сверкнули бешенством.

— У вас прискорбно короткая память, Окделл, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Как я уже сказал, генерал Феншо будет расстрелян за преступное пренебрежение приказом.

Под пристальным взглядом Алвы Ричард неожиданно залился краской и сжал кулаки.

— Монсеньор, по воинскому уставу, — дрожащим от волнения, а возможно, и от страха голосом проговорил он, — нарушение приказа, не повлекшее гибельных последствий для армии, карается разжалованием, а не расстрелом... Вы сами мне говорили.

Все замерли. Савиньяк нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Вейзеля. Тот, в свою очередь, кашлянул, прикрыв ладонью рот, и отвел взгляд, словно не желая смотреть, как Первый маршал обрушит на обнаглевшего юнца всю силу своего бешеного нрава. Томительная пауза затягивалась, и когда звенящую тишину наконец нарушил убийственно спокойный голос Рокэ, епископ невольно вздрогнул.

— Учитесь, господа, как следует знать воинскую науку и как не следует ее использовать! — Он натянуто рассмеялся, но в потемневших глазах таилась ярость. — Однако, Окделл, я вынужден признать, что ваша храбрость достойна награды. Вы получите никчемную жизнь своего друга, а он сменит генеральскую перевязь на солдатский мундир. — Немного помолчав, Алва усмехнулся и негромко добавил: — До первой и единственной следующей глупости.

***

Бакранская вдова была Дику ровесницей, но выглядела почти девочкой. Тоненькая, хрупкая, одетая в странный черный наряд, она неподвижно стояла рядом со своими старшими товарками и не сводила блестящих глаз с Первого маршала. Тот, однако, взирал на нее со спокойным равнодушием, ничем не обнаруживая своего интереса. Подобные взгляды Дик не раз видел во дворце, когда Рокэ снисходил до общения с придворными дамами и, отвечая на их назойливое внимание, расточал дежурные любезности. Девушка из горной деревни ничуть не походила на разряженных столичных красоток, хоть и обладала своеобразной привлекательностью. Она держалась скромно и даже с достоинством и хранила молчание. Рокэ церемонно поклонился ей и обернулся к адуану.

— Клаус, так в чем, вы сказали, заключается этот прелестный обычай?

— Да стыдно и говорить, монсеньор... Мужа ее седуны убили, а детей-то и нет. По ихнему поверию, если чужак какой того... поможет с энтим делом, то вроде как Бакра мужа на время отпустил...

— Бакра?

— Божество ихнее, — пояснил Клаус.

— Какое, однако, разумное божество, — рассмеялся Алва и умолк, принявшись вновь разглядывать девушку, но на этот раз уже более заинтересованно.

Пока он раздумывал над странными ритуалами дикарей, Дик украдкой следил за ним. От мысли, что его эр решит воспользоваться нелепым и бесхитростным предложением, стало противно. Рокэ всегда было наплевать на мнение окружающих, но провести ночь со вдовой козопаса? Пусть она и хороша собой, но променять на нее любовь прекраснейшей из женщин Талига было бы невозможным, оскорбительным кощунством...

Дик тяжело вздохнул, но вновь зазвучавший рядом голос Рокэ оторвал его от печальных мыслей:

— Годится любой чужак или есть какие-то условия?

Адуан быстро перевел вопрос, и женщины тут же принялись оживленно что-то рассказывать. Внимательно выслушав их трескотню, Клаус поднял вверх руку, прерывая беседу, и доложил:

— Говорят, любой, монсеньор.

— Превосходно, — кивнул Алва. — Ричард, не желаете обзавестись бастардом?

Дик вспыхнул.

— Нет!

— Жаль, это было бы символично... Скалы, горы... — туманно отозвался маршал и, не обращая внимания на смущенного оруженосца, продолжил: — Клаус, скажите ей, что мое сердце уже занято, а сами, если хотите, можете принять приглашение дамы.

Удивленный адуан вытаращил глаза и замер с приоткрытым ртом.

— Вы что же это, монсеньор, меня назначаете?

— Нет, полковник, — серьезно проговорил Алва, — в подобном деле приказы неуместны. Однако не скрою, я был бы вам признателен. Или вас смущает такая, гм, близость к природе?

По-видимому догадавшись, о чем идет речь, бакранская девушка встретила оценивающий взгляд адуана и, скрывая выступивший на щеках румянец, потупилась. Глядя на нее, Дик и сам был готов сгореть со стыда. Так откровенно предлагать себя первому встречному!

Наконец удовлетворившись осмотром, Клаус хмыкнул и протянул бакранке руку, которую та немедленно схватила.

— Пойдемте, Ричард, полагаю, дальше они разберутся без нас. Вы же не откажетесь разделить со мной крышу?

Дик решил, что ослышался. Невинный с виду вопрос прозвучал как-то двусмысленно, а игравшая на губах Рокэ улыбка только подтверждала непристойные подозрения.

— Что?

— Мы будем спать наверху, — терпеливо объяснил маршал. — Даже без Коннера там едва ли хватит места, чтоб разместить весь отряд, так что придется потесниться.

Ах, вот он о чем...

— Слушаюсь, монсеньор, — пробормотал совершенно сбитый с толку Дик, и, досадуя на разыгравшееся воображение, поспешил за маршалом, который уже вовсю штурмовал ветхую хижину.

Взобравшись наверх, Дик обнаружил расстеленные шкуры и расшитое разноцветными нитками покрывало. Рокэ ловко встряхнул его, выпустив пыльное облако, затем осмотрел и принюхался.

— Козлиный дух воистину неистребим, — вполголоса заметил он, — но одну ночь мы, пожалуй, переживем.

Покрывало и в самом деле источало явный животный аромат, но сейчас Дика это почти не заботило. После всего, что он увидел в бакранской деревне, с запахом можно было смириться, а вот то, что цветастая тряпка всего одна, беспокоило его всерьез. Дик повертел головой в надежде отыскать хоть что-то еще, но кроме шкур на крыше ничего не было.

— Ложитесь же, не стойте столбом, — с легким раздражением приказал Рокэ.

Дик покорно опустился на мохнатую шкуру в дальнем углу крыши.

— Монсеньор, я лягу здесь.

— Брезгуете бакранским гостеприимством?

— Нет, просто... — Он запнулся. Создатель, как же неловко! — Мне не холодно.

— Вот как? — немного помедлив, произнес Алва. — Что ж, уговаривать не буду, но потрудитесь не схватить простуду. Одного "бодсидьора" мне хватило.

Дик уставился на своего эра, умудрившегося уместить в одной фразе не только обычный сарказм, но и странное подобие заботы. Это было так непривычно и удивительно, что не поддавалось объяснению, а спрашивать оказалось уже поздно: устроившись посреди крыши, Рокэ накинул покрывало и отвернулся.

Подавив тоскливый вздох, Дик отполз в свой угол и улегся. Он долго вертелся с боку на бок, пытаясь отыскать удобное положение, но грубая шкура колола плечи даже сквозь рубашку, запах бил в ноздри, а с земли тянуло холодом. Чтобы отвлечься, Дик начал думать о Катари, но дорогой образ, который он старался восстановить перед глазами, никак не желал складываться и рассыпался на тысячи осколков. Вместо него то и дело всплывало лицо бакранской девушки, ухмыляющийся Коннер, а чаще всего — спокойное бледное лицо и ленивый голос, бесконечно произносящий одни и те же слова: "Мое сердце уже занято". Алва поступил безупречно, как подобало мужчине и дворянину, и на этот раз он решительно не заслуживал упреков. И все же Дику отчего-то было неприятно об этом вспоминать.

Неужели Рокэ пошел бы с бакранкой, если бы... если бы не был связан с Катари? Да и так ли сильна эта связь... Сколько правды в тех слухах, что гуляет по Олларии, и не могла ли их преувеличить та единственная женщина, которая знала правду? Благородная и бесконечно несчастная, Катари все же оставалась женщиной, и кто знает, что было между ней и Первым маршалом на самом деле... Здесь, в Варасте, Рокэ не казался ни мерзавцем, ни чудовищем, его не стесняясь обожали в армии, и все — от солдата до генерала — готовы были сложить за него голову. Разве могут ошибаться десять тысяч человек?

Дик вздрогнул и поежился. Мысли уходили куда-то не туда, и вместо дум о возвышенной любви он перебирал в памяти разговоры со своим эром. Если не считать случая с Оскаром, в последнее время Алва был весел и почти не язвил, и Ричард вновь улыбался его шуткам и своим неловким ответам. Даже закрыв глаза, он видел знакомую стройную фигуру то в седле, то возле палатки со шпагой в руке, но чаще всего — на пыльном камне, с чуть откинутой назад головой и разметавшимися по плечам волосами. Тот портрет... Интересно, Ворон и правда его сжег, как обещал?

Создатель, да что за наваждение! Дик приподнялся на неудобном ложе и потер глаза. Нарисованные памятью картины никуда не исчезли, а вот холодная рука оказалась самой настоящей: за всеми раздумьями он и не заметил, как замерз. Нос тоже был ледяным, а горло начинало подавать первые признаки простуды. Только не это...

Дик покосился на лежащего под теплым покрывалом эра и проклял себя за мнительность. И что ему стоило лечь рядом? Это же ничего не значит, да никто и не узнал бы — адуаны так и не пришли, должно быть, отыскали место для ночлега внизу. А хоть бы и узнал... Ричард Окделл — оруженосец, и должен быть рядом со своим господином.

Мерзнуть дальше отчаянно не хотелось. Немного поколебавшись, он поднялся на четвереньки и тихо, почти не дыша, приблизился к Рокэ. Покрывало было довольно большим и, выбрав самый свободный край, Дик аккуратно потянул его на себя. И тут же услышал приглушенный голос:

— Не спится?

Дик опешил. Он был уверен, что маршал давно уснул.

— Эр Рокэ, простите, что разбудил.

Не говоря ни слова, Алва откинул покрывало и слегка отодвинулся.

— Залезайте.

Дик подполз поближе и остановился в паре бье, не решаясь двинуться дальше. В конце концов, здесь тоже будет неплохо, и незачем...

— Ричард, я не кусаюсь. — Рокэ требовательно хлопнул по шкуре рядом с собой: — Вот сюда.

Деваться было некуда, и Дик покорно занял отведенное ему место. Как только он улегся, покрывало вновь опустилось, укрыв их обоих. Дик потянулся расправить жесткую ткань на плече и вдруг столкнулся с чужой рукой.

— Ричард, это диверсия? — недовольным тоном осведомился Алва. — Или страшная месть потомку предателя? Грейтесь немедленно.

Вознеся хвалу Создателю, что в темноте горящие уши не видны, Дик быстро убрал похожие на сосульки руки и принялся ожесточенно их растирать.

— Вы невозможны... — простонал Рокэ. — Прекратите эту нелепую возню и дайте сюда руки.

Возразить Дик не решился. Слегка повернувшись, он протянул Рокэ замерзшие ладони, и тот сразу взял их в свои — почти горячие и неожиданно мягкие. Тепло чужих рук быстро согревало, и Ричард непроизвольно придвинулся ближе, почти прижавшись к лежащему на боку эру. Знакомый запах морисских благовоний, куда более отчетливый вблизи, ударил в нос, и Дик чихнул. Где-то над ухом послышался тихий смех, но тут же стих, словно запутавшись в волосах. Ричард зажмурился, стремясь побороть ставшее неуместным смущение, и затаился. Пролежав так некоторое время — очень тихо и уткнувшись носом в плечо Рокэ — он так и не нашел в себе ни сил, ни желания отстраниться, но его почему-то не прогоняли. Осознав неожиданную безнаказанность, Дик окончательно успокоился и вскоре сам не заметил, как уснул.

***

За спиной были взятые Барсовы Врата, впереди — сражение, которое невозможно выиграть, а Рокэ беззаботно плескался в реке. Он то нырял с выступающего из воды большого камня, то в несколько мощных взмахов переплывал речку, то просто лежал на воде, раскинув руки и позволяя течению нести его, и Дик с невольным восхищением наблюдал за своим эром, который, как оказалось, помимо прочих талантов был еще и отличным пловцом. Что ж, неудивительно, ведь Рокэ вырос на море и наверняка много плавал в детстве, но кто виноват, что надорская Лебединка такая мелкая?

Предложение поехать искупаться в разгар приготовлений к завтрашнему бою прозвучало до того неожиданно, что в первый момент Ричард растерялся и замешкался с ответом. Опомнился он только тогда, когда Рокэ решительно отказался от отряда сопровождения и заявил, что оруженосца ему будет достаточно. Заподозрив издевку, Дик уставился на своего эра и тут же встретил его взгляд, ничуть не злой, а скорее ободряющий и веселый. После этого все сомнения отпали: Алва мог взять кого угодно, но выбрал Ричарда, и при всей незначительности повода это выглядело не прихотью, а честью.

Спустившись с гор, Бира стала шире и замедлила течение. Река серебрилась на солнце и катила свои воды к Дарамской равнине. Она казалась обманчиво мирной, однако бурлящая белая пена вокруг прибрежных камней выдавала, насколько обманчиво это спокойствие. Уже достаточно глубокая, чтобы скрыть неосторожного купальщика с головой, Бира все еще была горным потоком, стремительным и мощным. Стихии не прощают беспечности и покоряются лишь равным.

Ричард немного умел плавать, но чувствовал себя неуверенно и войти в эту реку не решался, опасаясь не справиться с течением. Сбросив рубашку и закатав штаны наверх, он сидел на берегу, болтая в воде ногами и наслаждаясь ласкающим спину солнцем.

— Ты лишаешь себя истинного удовольствия, — вынырнув из воды, крикнул Алва. Он звал уже не впервые, но всякий раз Дик вежливо отказывался, находя не слишком убедительные оправдания. — Присоединяйся!

— Нет, эр Рокэ, — снова покачал головой Ричард, — я правда не хочу, я...

Он едва успел увернуться от летящих в него брызг, с удивительной ловкостью запущенных маршальской рукой.

— Ой, зачем...

Но Алва уже не слушал. Он выбрался на берег и встал на камни рядом с Диком. Он был полностью обнажен, с тела капала вода, а мокрые волосы черным веером распластались по плечам. Ричард, смутившись, хотел отвести глаза, но не успел: в следующее мгновение стройная гибкая фигура взвилась в воздух и, описав дугу, под точно рассчитанным углом вошла в воду, почти не подняв брызг.

Дик проводил его взглядом и стал ждать, когда черноволосая голова вновь появится на поверхности.

Однако время шло, а маршала все не было. Должно быть, он решил задержать дыхание, а может, просто нырнул глубже, чем собирался. Сам не зная зачем, Дик принялся считать, сколько Рокэ пробудет под водой.

— Эр Рокэ! — досчитав до тридцати, наконец неуверенно позвал он.

Ответа не было. Что могло случиться? Алва плавает как рыба, что ему эта речка...

Сорок, сорок один, сорок два... А если под водой Рокэ зацепился за что-то и не может выбраться? Пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь... Или его далеко отнесло течением... Но тогда он все равно смог бы всплыть. Или нет? Шестьдесят два, шестьдесят три... Он мог удариться о камни и потерять сознание... Разрубленный змей, да где же он?!

Дик не выдержал и вскочил на ноги. Он всматривался в воду, надеясь увидеть Рокэ, но тщетно: прозрачный поток блестел словно зеркало.

— Эр Рокэ!!

Семьдесят четыре. Маршал не появлялся. Так долго оставаться без воздуха не под силу никому, нужно что-то делать, но что?

Дика охватило отчаяние, он мечтал уже только о том, чтобы Алва сам спасся из этой проклятой речки, потому что звать на помощь было некого.

Восемьдесят пять. Стоять и дальше глупо пялиться в непроницаемую воду было невозможно. Пусть Ричард Окделл и негодный пловец, но он принес присягу и обязан прийти на помощь своему эру. Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, задержал дыхание и бросился в воду.

Река оказалась неожиданно глубокой и обжигающе холодной. Сильное течение сразу же подхватило и понесло его. Дик забарахтался, пытаясь всплыть на поверхность, но внезапный страх сковал руки, а вода словно держала его, давила своей толщей и не позволяла вырваться. Он ничего не видел вокруг — в глазах тоже была вода — и невольно зажмурился. Окончательно погрузившись во тьму, он запаниковал и почти сразу выпустил весь запасенный воздух. Дик глотнул воды, затем еще раз. Грудь сдавило, перед закрытыми глазами плыли круги, беспорядочные движения отняли все силы. Остатками сознания он уже понял, что тонет, но упорно продолжал грести, все еще надеясь выбраться.

Он не успел. Невесть откуда взявшаяся сильная рука вдруг схватила его за волосы и потащила вверх, и Дик безвольно поддался ей, сначала позволив ей вытолкнуть себя на поверхность, потом подтянуть к берегу и наконец вытащить из воды.

Алва положил его на траву, повернув на живот, а затем схватил под ребра и резко дернул вверх. Дик закашлялся, изо рта и носа хлынула вода. Дождавшись, когда она выльется, Рокэ выпустил его и помог сесть.

— Все?

Ричард мотнул головой. Говорить он не мог: дышать все еще было трудно, и он жадно глотал воздух, пытаясь избавиться от давящей тяжести в груди.

— Дикон, что?

Алва пристально смотрел на него, но Дик молчал. От пережитого ужаса сердце бешено колотилось, тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Он хотел ответить, но вместо этого снова начал кашлять. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, он схватился за горло и тут же почувствовал, как Рокэ притянул его к себе и слегка прижал.

— Ну-ка успокойся и дыши. Слышишь меня? Все уже кончилось.

Он сжал чуть крепче, а затем легко коснулся лица, убирая прилипшие волосы. Дик не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Мелькнула мысль, что он почти лежит в объятиях обнаженного мужчины, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Дик обхватил руками сильное тело и замер, чувствуя, как постепенно согревается, как восстанавливается дыхание, и отступает холодный, липкий страх. Не хотелось ни говорить, ни двигаться, а только и дальше ощущать на себе руки человека, снова — в который уже раз? — пришедшего к нему на помощь.

— Спасибо, эр Рокэ... — наконец отдышавшись, пробормотал Дик. — Я уж думал — все... — он позорно всхлипнул.

— Все и было бы, — неожиданно согласился Алва, — если б вас отнесло еще дальше. Я заметил в последний момент.

Ричард снова похолодел от страха.

— Течение очень быстрое. Я не успел...

— Если вы собирались меня утопить, то стоило бы прежде хоть немного научиться плавать, — раздраженно проговорил Рокэ, не выпуская все еще дрожащего Ричарда из рук. — Какого Леворукого вы полезли в воду?

Не веря своим ушам, Дик задрал голову и тут же встретил изучающий взгляд.

— Как вы можете! — взорвался он. — Я наоборот! Я вам помочь хотел!

— Помочь? — Бровь маршала привычно изогнулась. — Это каким же образом?

— Я думал, вы тонули... — неловко объяснил Дик. — Вас долго не было... А я давал клятву!

Рокэ внимательно и как будто недоверчиво посмотрел на него, а затем вдруг расхохотался.

— Какая неожиданная самоотверженность! Вы удивительно своевременно вспомнили о долге оруженосца, юноша, и это не может не радовать.

Он шутил, но Дику почему-то казалось, что Рокэ и впрямь удивлен. Но чем? Разве оруженосец не должен защищать своего эра?

— Монсеньор, я говорю правду.

— Я верю, — Алва снова усмехнулся, — хотя ваш... порыв был несколько неожиданным. Однако плавать все же следует научиться.

Дик закусил губу и отвернулся, чувствуя, как краснеет.

— Слушаюсь.

Алва кивнул и, аккуратно высвободив руку, отжал мокрые волосы.

— Я вижу, вы уже отдышались. Если вы будете так любезны меня выпустить и позволите одеться, я для разнообразия займусь делами Талига. Пора возвращаться в лагерь.

Сообразив, что все еще неприлично обнимает эра, Дик поспешно разжал руки и отодвинулся, бормоча извинения, но Рокэ только снова тихо рассмеялся.

***

Бледная северная кожа не выдержала жаркого варастийского солнца, и к вечеру Дику стало ясно, что он безнадежно обгорел. Грудь и живот приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок, а спина и плечи, которым досталось куда больше, были теплыми и болели. Как они выглядят, Дик старался не думать. Утешив себя мыслью, что хотя бы лицо удалось спасти, он оделся и отправился разыскивать Алву.

Маршал обнаружился в палатке, где вместе со своими военачальниками проверял готовность армии к предстоящему бою. При виде оруженосца он поднял голову и улыбнулся.

— Присоединяйтесь, Ричард. Мы как раз обсуждали завтрашнее сражение, так что если у вас есть какие-то мысли на сей счет, то сейчас самое время их высказать.

— Нет, монсеньор, — стушевался Дик, — у меня недостаточно опыта.

— Что ж, у вас будет чудесный шанс его набраться. — Алва снова обернулся к Савиньяку и остальным. — До утра все свободны, господа.

Военные друг за другом вылезли из палатки, на ходу продолжая оценивать казаронскую гвардию. Возбужденные, с горящими глазами, он ждали этой битвы и верили в счастливую звезду Первого маршала, способную принести всем удачу. При таком соотношении сил только в нее и оставалось верить...

— Простите, что опоздал, монсеньор.

— Ты ничего не пропустил, — Рокэ зевнул, — все самое интересное будет завтра. Налей мне вина.

Дик молча подчинился и выпрямился, не зная, что ему делать. Вздохнув, он повел плечом и тут же поморщился: больше, чем избавиться от рубашки, ему хотелось только вылить на спину ведро ледяной воды.

— Что ты дергаешься, как ызарг с подпаленным хвостом?

Дик поджал губы, но промолчал. Признаваться, что солнце сыграло с ним злую шутку, не хотелось. Вместо ответа он спросил:

— Я могу быть свободен, монсеньор?

— Нет, не можешь. — Алва вдруг поднялся с места и подошел к нему. Несколько мгновений он молча смотрел на застывшего в нерешительности оруженосца, слегка задумчиво и по обыкновению склонив набок голову, а затем внезапно шагнул вперед. Оказавшись совсем рядом, он резко оттянул в сторону воротник рубашки Дика, оголив плечо.

— Что вы делаете?

— Любуюсь, — оскалился Рокэ. — Твои плечи похожи на вареную свеклу. Подозреваю, что спина не лучше.

Алва усмехнулся, и, отняв руку, указал на аккуратно застеленную походную кровать:

— Снимай рубашку и ложись.

Горящая спина вдруг перестала болеть, зато щеки сравнялись с ней в цвете. Дик помотал головой:

— Я пойду в лазарет.

— Полковой лекарь сейчас пользует там Жиля Понси, подхватившего насморк. Хочешь составить ему компанию? Ложись, я сказал.

— З-зачем? — еле слышно спросил Дик, не решаясь отвести глаз от сияющего весельем лица маршала. Представляя, что может произойти с ним на кровати, Дик заливался краской, но оказаться в обществе нудного порученца было еще страшнее.

— Вы так трогательно спасали меня сегодня, Ричард, — вкрадчиво проговорил Рокэ, — что я просто не в силах смотреть, как вы кривитесь и вздрагиваете. Думаю, я смогу облегчить ваши страдания.

Дик ничего не понял, но ослушаться не посмел. Негнущимися пальцами он медленно стянул с себя рубашку и направился к кровати. Он улегся на живот и тут же услышал, как Алва чем-то громыхнул и присел рядом.

— Вам несказанно повезло, юноша. Именно сегодня адуаны раздобыли где-то миску сметаны и притащили ее мне, надо полагать, для поддержания боевого духа.

Повернув набок голову, Дик с удивлением увидел в руках у маршала глиняную посудину, до краев наполненную чем-то белым.

— Сметаны? — Дик приподнялся на локтях, намереваясь вскочить с кровати и покончить с дурной шуткой. — Что вы хотите делать, эр Рокэ?

Алва рассмеялся — весело и беззаботно, как он все чаще смеялся в последнее время, — а затем легко коснулся макушки Дика, заставляя снова лечь.

— Намазать вам спину, разумеется. Лучшего средства от солнечных ожогов пока не придумали даже мориски.

Сметана оказалась густой и прохладной и, чувствуя, как Алва точными и уверенными движениями наносит ее на раздраженную кожу, Дик вскоре позабыл все свои страхи. Чужие ладони двигались плавно и мягко, и от этих расслабляющих прикосновений Дика охватило состояние, близкое к блаженству. Его никто не гладил так раньше, и это оказалось настолько приятно, что ради такого удовольствия стоило пересидеть на солнце. Боль сменилась наслаждением, а прохладные пальцы продолжали скользить по спине, перемещаясь все ниже.

Ощутив руки эра на пояснице, Дик с ленивым удивлением подумал, когда же он успел обгореть так сильно, что потребовалось намазать столь обширную поверхность. Опомнился он только тогда, когда рука Рокэ уже была совсем низко, и, ловко приспустив штаны, коснулась ягодиц и скользнула в ложбинку. Движение было деликатным, почти нежным, и все же ошибиться в его значении было невозможно. Дик дернулся всем телом и вывернул голову.

— Что вы делаете?!

Рокэ не отстранился и не убрал руки. Не сводя чуть потемневших и оттого сразу ставших незнакомыми глаз с Дика, он спросил:

— Тебе неприятно?

Ричард рывком сел на кровати, и их лица оказались рядом. Он всматривался в точеные черты, которые недавно безуспешно пытался изобразить на бумаге, и словно видел их по-новому, так, будто с глаз спала пелена, не позволявшая увидеть что-то важное. Лицо Рокэ хранило серьезное, но в то же время слегка лукавое выражение, прищуренные глаза блестели, и только тонкая морщинка между сведенными бровями выдавала едва уловимое напряжение.

— Я не знаю.

Пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце, Дик глубоко вздохнул и тут же замер, когда Алва снял с его плеча стекающую капельку сметаны и облизал палец. От этого жеста, простого и в то же время отчетливо непристойного, в груди разлился жар, а в штанах стало очень тесно.

— Тогда продолжим, — усмехнулся Алва и, приблизив к Дику лицо, серьезно добавил: — Нужно знать наверняка.

Он пересел на кровать, и Дик вдруг заметил, что мундир эра уже расстегнут. Прежде, чем он успел сообразить, что это означает, тонкая рука вновь скользнула по его плечу и очутилась на шее, где на мгновение остановилась, а затем забралась под волосы и мягко потерла голову тыльной стороной ладони.

— Когда вы хмуритесь и смущаетесь одновременно, это действует совершенно обезоруживающе.

Алва продолжал улыбаться, а Дик смотрел на него, словно онемев. Эр делал что-то невозможное, странное, но необыкновенно приятное, и тело отвечало, не дожидаясь разума. На секунду опустив глаза, Ричард заметил на своих штанах бесстыдную выпуклость и, еще больше покраснев, поджал колени, но было поздно: возбуждение уже стало слишком явным.

— По крайней мере частично вы мне рады, — заметил Алва и, с неожиданной силой притянув Дика к себе, коснулся губами его шеи.

Дик невольно охнул, но не попытался даже вырваться. Все его тело было напряжено до предела, оно хотело, требовало этой близости и изнывало от нетерпения, оно поддавалось властным движениям чужих ладоней, уже почти сомкнувшихся на пояснице. Он чувствовал все — и жаркое дыхание на коже, и прикосновения губ, и легкое усилие прижимающих его рук, — чувствовал и ничего не мог с собой поделать. В этих ласкающих движениях не было и тени принуждения, и в то же время присутствовала какая-то безошибочная, вызывающая оцепенение точность.

— Ложись, так будет удобнее.

Дик не раздумывая подчинился, но когда он освободился из объятий, чары на мгновение спали, и проснувшееся сознание повторило последние слова. Удобнее? Но откуда Рокэ может знать? Если только... Потрясенный внезапной догадкой, Ричард повернул голову и прошептал:

— Это не первый раз... Вы уже делали такое раньше!

Алва кивнул — спокойно и даже как будто равнодушно:

— Мой единственный опыт нельзя назвать воодушевляющим.

— Единственный? — удивленно переспросил Дик и, только осознав, что ляпнул, в ужасе прикусил язык.

Ласкающие спину пальцы Алвы замерли лишь на мгновение, но Дику оно показалось бесконечным. Он замер в ожидании, не решаясь ни поднять голову, ни вновь подать голос; вырвавшееся оскорбление было страшным и немыслимым. Что бы ни сотворил Рокэ прежде, спрашивать его об этом оруженосец не имел права.

— Хорошего же вы мнения о своем эре, юноша, — наконец с непонятным выражением протянул Алва. — И откуда, позвольте узнать, у вас такие сомнения?

— Простите, эр Рокэ... — сгорая от стыда, торопливо забормотал Дик. — Я... я не подумал...

— Как и всегда, — с тихой усмешкой заключил маршал и вдруг с силой прижал Дика к кровати. — Вы понимаете, что я должен был бы вызвать вас за этот нелепый вопрос?

Дик неловко кивнул и, спрятав пылающее лицо в подушку, закрыл глаза. Вот и все. Сейчас Ворон просто убьет его и будет прав. Такое не прощают, а, узнав причину, никто не посмеет осудить его. Создатель, почему же не хватило сил промолчать? И почему Алва сказал "бы"? Что он медлит?

Пауза затягивалась. Чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, почти обнаженный и распластанный на узкой кровати, Дик терпеливо ждал вызова или наказания. Он уже был готов принять что угодно, только бы произошло хоть что-нибудь. Единственное, чего он не ожидал, это того, что последовало дальше.

Алва вновь потянулся к миске и, зачерпнув новую порцию "народного средства", как ни в чем не бывало продолжил свою работу. Легкие пальцы снова коснулись горящей спины, втирая и смазывая, и, перемещаясь словно в танце, отправились в путь: от плеч к талии, от боков к лопаткам и снова вверх, уже по центру. Едва дыша, Дик напряженно следил за путешествием чужих рук по своему телу. В голове не осталось ни единой мысли, только отчего-то безумно хотелось, чтобы все это продолжалось как можно дольше.

Волшебный танец закончился. Алва дотянулся до полотенца и аккуратно вытер Дику спину.

— Лечение окончено, — невозмутимо сообщил он.

Все еще сгорая со стыда за свое глупое любопытство, Ричард перевернулся и наконец решился поднять глаза.

— Простите меня, — проговорил он, но Алва лишь пожал плечами:

— Помнится, вы вызвали меня первым, так что, пожалуй, мы квиты. Тем более что причина та же самая. — Он немного помолчал и вдруг улыбнулся: — Хоть вы этого и не заслуживаете, я все же отвечу. Тот опыт был единственным, однако, признаться, мы так и не довели дело до конца.

— Почему? — еле слышно прошептал Дик.

— Мы оба были пьяны и не слишком этого хотели.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас все иначе.

Алва провел кончиками пальцев по груди Дика, коснулся сосков и спустился к низу живота, вызвав новую волну наслаждения. Он казался немного рассеянным, и от его неторопливых движений Дику вдруг пришло в голову, что эр совсем не так уверен в том, что собирается делать, как можно было подумать, слушая его рассуждения.

— Ричард, у меня сложилось впечатление, что наше желание... взаимно, но если вы не хотите, то лучше остановиться сейчас, пока это еще возможно.

— Эр Рокэ, я... — заговорил Дик и тут же осекся, ощутив, как легкая рука двинулась вниз и прижала плоть. — Мне кажется, я хочу.

Рокэ отнял руку и быстро скинул одежду. Вернувшись на кровать, он навис над Диком, опираясь на руки. Тонкие губы тронула улыбка:

— Мне тоже так кажется.

Ричард смотрел на красивое гибкое тело и игравшие под белоснежной кожей мышцы, смотрел на лицо, ставшее вдруг самым прекрасным и дорогим на свете, смотрел в неподвижные темно-синие глаза и молчал. Он хотел сказать так много, что не хватило бы никаких слов, и не говорить ничего было проще.

— Тогда помолчи наконец, сделай одолжение. Иначе мы рискуем не управиться до рассвета.

Дик уже понял, что сдался, он чувствовал и видел свое нетерпение, но все же не смог удержаться от последней отчаянной попытки:

— Это грех...

В ответ Алва лишь ухмыльнулся и снова приник губами к его шее.

— Грешить в одиночку скучно, Ричард. Но если хочешь, будем считать, что ты сопротивлялся. Твердо и незыблемо хранил верность идеалам предков.

На виске Рокэ выступили капельки пота, и Дик приподнялся и осторожно слизнул их, чувствуя солоноватый и одновременно терпкий — как у хорошего вина — вкус. Он улыбнулся и снова прижался губами к влажной скуле.

— Не надо. — Перестав соображать, что делает, Дик вытянул руки и крепко обнял Рокэ, прижав лицо к его груди. Ему вдруг стало так легко и весело, как не было никогда прежде. — Я не стану сопротивляться.

Алва рассмеялся, повалил его на кровать и снова поцеловал — на этот раз уже в губы, настойчиво и требовательно. Дик едва не задохнулся от наслаждения и почувствовал, что проваливается в неведомую глубь — почти как утром в реке — и в последний момент дернул головой. То, что должно было произойти дальше, не было секретом для обоих, но испортить это он не имел права.

— Эр Рокэ, — спросил он, — а вы знаете, как... как это делается?

Тот расхохотался.

— Не слишком хорошо, но когда это меня останавливало?

***

— Входите, ваше преосвященство.

Солнце только встало, но Алва был уже на ногах и одет. Кивнув епископу, он подцепил со стула маршальскую перевязь и натянул ее прямо поверх неизменной рубашки: мундира воинство Адгемара не заслуживало.

Бонифаций поправил висевшие за поясом пистолеты и, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся в кресло. По случаю битвы он тоже сменил рясу на мирскую одежду и чувствовал себя немного неуютно.

— Не предлагаю вам касеру, — усмехнулся Рокэ, — но вино в вашем распоряжении. Ричард, налейте его преосвященству.

Окделл, который до того с мечтательным выражением лица и рассеянной улыбкой осматривал свою шпагу, слегка вздрогнул и поднял голову. Вид у него был до того сонный, что епископ рассмеялся.

— Сиди уж, чадо, после выпьем. И запомни: всяк отрок, что славно спит ночью, успешен и в делах дневных.

От невинного напутствия Окделл вдруг залился краской до самых ушей и почему-то отвел взгляд. Бонифаций окинул его недоуменным взглядом, отметив встрепанные больше обычного волосы и темные круги под глазами, и со смутной тревогой присмотрелся внимательнее. На торчащей из распахнутого ворота рубашки шее алели пятна, в происхождении которых трудно было сомневаться. Что?!

Епископ быстро обернулся к Рокэ, но тот казался совершенно спокойным. Лишь на мгновение в сощуренных глазах маршала промелькнуло какое-то полубезумное выражение, которого Бонифаций никогда прежде не видел.

— Ричард, идите погуляйте и заодно найдите Эмиля. Вы оба мне нужны.

Оруженосец послушно вскочил на ноги, поклонился, улыбнулся Рокэ и, снова покраснев, выскользнул из палатки.

— Вы чересчур увлеклись, Рокэ, — грозно произнес епископ, с трудом поборов желание дотянуться до спрятанной в широком сапоге фляги с касерой. Хотя едва ли она смогла бы унять неизвестно откуда взявшуюся дрожь в руках и прогнать неприятный холод на спине.

— Ничуть.

— А я говорю, что вы увязли в этой игре, аки птица когтем! И рада бы улететь, да смола не пускает.

— Все мои когти при мне, ваше преосвященство, — негромко рассмеявшись, возразил Алва, — и я вполне отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю. Как ни странно.

— Вот именно, что странно! — Бонифаций уже кипел, и распиравшее его возмущение грозило разорвать в клочья тонкие стенки палатки. — Зачем вам это? Ваш оруженосец смотрит на вас как... Как на... Закатные твари, я даже не решаюсь произнести это вслух!

— Тогда дело плохо, — заметил Алва. — Будет досадно, если наша невинная затея лишит красноречия лучшего проповедника Талига.

— Невинная?!

— Епископ Варастийский мог замыслить непотребство? Не смешите меня.

— Рокэ, это была ваша затея, — устало протянул Бонифаций.

— Протестую, ваше преосвященство! Сам бы я до такого не додумался.

Епископ шумно задышал.

— Я только предложил вам быть с мальчишкой помягче, а вы что устроили?

— Ну, хорошо, — примирительно откликнулся Алва, — вы правы, я позволил себе творчески развить ваше предложение.

— За каким змеем?

Повисла пауза. Бонифаций напряженно ожидал, что ответит маршал, но тот молчал. Когда он наконец заговорил, голос его звучал так странно, что его было трудно узнать.

— Я ничего не делаю наполовину, ваше преосвященство. Если я решил, что моему оруженосцу не следует смотреть вверх, то он будет смотреть куда угодно: вправо, влево или хоть себе под ноги, только, — Рокэ чуть помедлил, — задирать голову он не станет.

— Чужой бы побрал вас за такие мысли!

— Не сомневаюсь, что он так и поступит.

— И за такие способы, — недовольно добавил епископ.

— Они ничем не хуже тех, что выбирают... другие. По крайней мере это весело и все останутся живы.

Бонифаций тяжело вздохнул, затем обреченно махнул рукой и достал флягу. Только сделав несколько глотков и проводив тоскливым взглядом колыхнувшийся от порыва ветра угол палатки, он сумел заговорить снова.

— И что вы намерены делать дальше?

— Не знаю, — Рокэ помедлил и зевнул, — я еще не решил.

— Если Ричард узнает, он вас возненавидит.

— Он и так меня ненавидит, — негромко произнес Алва. — Хоть будет за что.

***

Савиньяка нигде не было видно, но Ричард не спешил его разыскивать. Генерал наверняка ждет возле лошадей и явится по первому зову, а несколько минут ничего не изменят. Сейчас же Дику хотелось побыть одному.

Рокэ разбудил его еще до рассвета и, поцеловав в сонные глаза, велел выбираться из постели. В первый момент Ричард оторопело уставился на него: еще не до конца проснувшись, он забыл, что все изменилось. Однако мгновением позже удивление исчезло вместе с остатками сна, а лицо Алвы перестало казаться чужим.

Ему все еще было немного стыдно за то, что случилось, но что именно было тому причиной, он не знал. Он пытался напомнить себе о греховных страстях, но вместо этого снова видел смеющиеся глаза и тонкие губы Рокэ; он начинал думать о своем долге Человека Чести — и опять представлял себя в объятиях своего эра. Как могло случиться, что именно этот человек стал ему близок, куда подевалась былая ненависть и жажда мести?

Дик спрашивал себя снова и снова, но не находил ответа. У него не укладывалось в голове, что этот жестокий и язвительный человек, одновременно мог быть таким... Дик не решался даже мысленно произнести эти слова, но прошлой ночью Рокэ действительно был внимательным и нежным. От нескольких ироничных замечаний по поводу общей неловкости ситуации он все же не удержался, но последовавшие за ними поцелуи сразу притушили готовое вспыхнуть возмущение.

Дика не покидало ощущение, что, подпустив так близко и показав себя такого, Рокэ доверил ему необычайно важный секрет. Он умел быть другим, и этот другой человек нравился Дику гораздо больше, нравился настолько, что все сомнения и неловкость отступали, рассеивались в раскаленном воздухе и, подхваченные ветром, стремительно уносились прочь.

Путаные мысли продолжали крутиться в голове, но в одном Ричард был уверен твердо: свой выбор он сделал, сделал сам и без принуждения, а человек, которого выбрал герцог Окделл, просто не мог быть плохим.

Погруженный в свои размышления, Дик брел по лагерю, не замечая ничего вокруг. Он опомнился лишь оказавшись возле солдатских палаток, где кто-то вдруг окликнул его. Ричард обернулся и увидел поднимающегося ему навстречу Оскара. В руках он держал мушкет и грязную ветошь.

— Ну и служба у тебя, — мрачно усмехнулся бывший генерал, — знай себе, гуляй. Не то, что я теперь...

После истории с бирисской засадой они почти не общались. Оскар замкнулся в себе, стал мрачным и неразговорчивым и будто нарочно избегал встреч. Дик понимал, как тяжело его другу, и поначалу старался подбадривать его, но вскоре времени на утешение стало не хватать, и он прекратил эти попытки. Былое веселье и шутки так и не вернулись.

— Оскар, перестань, — Ричард ободряюще улыбнулся: — Все наладится, вот увидишь.

— Только если Алва отправится к тварям, — буркнул Феншо. Он не простил ни маршала, ни его несправедливого решения. — Пока он командует, мне не получить даже теньента.

— Монсеньор и так смягчил приговор, — в сотый раз попытался возразить Дик. — Что еще он мог сделать?

— Да уж, это был неслыханно щедрый жест, никогда не забуду... — Оскар скривился и вдруг прищурился: — А ты-то что так сияешь, Дик?

— Настроение хорошее. — Ричард снова улыбнулся. — И сегодня мы разобьем конницу Адгемара.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Эр Рокэ уверен в победе.

— Эр Рокэ? Ну-ну... — Оскар уселся на траву и принялся с остервенением тереть дуло мушкета. Вид у него был хмурый и злой.

— Что-то не так?

— Для тебя, я вижу, все так... Ворон получил тебя с потрохами, а ты и рад.

Ричард растерянно уставился на него.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Да потому, что это правда. — Феншо невесело усмехнулся. — У тебя все написано на лице, Дик. Не думал, что сын Эгмонта Окделла так легко согласится стать любовником Рокэ Алвы... Достойный выбор, ничего не скажешь.

Ричард почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска.

— Оскар, послушай!

— Нет, Дикон, это ты послушай! — Феншо отшвырнул оружие и вскочил на ноги. — Твой монсеньор, твой прекрасный эр Рокэ забавляется с тобой, как с игрушкой, а ты все принимаешь за чистую монету!

— Это ложь!

— Какой же ты наивный, Дик... А ведь я предупреждал тебя, каков Ворон на самом деле!

— Оскар...

— Замолчи! Неужели тебе не показалось странным, что Алва вдруг стал так добр к тебе? Неужели ты не понял, чем он решил тебя купить?

— Неправда... — Дик в отчаянии сжал кулаки. — Это неправда!

— Спроси у него, если не веришь. Я сам только что слышал...

Оскар оборвал себя на полуслове и умолк. Дик едва сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться ему в горло, заставляя говорить.

— Что ты слышал?

— Разговор Рокэ с епископом. Они задумали переманить тебя на свою сторону, и Алва выбрал для этого самый простой путь...

Оскар принялся рассказывать, и с каждой фразой, с каждой порцией омерзительных подробностей Дик все больше убеждался, что его друг говорит правду. Создатель, но как же так... За что?

Дожидаться конца разговора у Дика уже не было сил. Дрожа от ярости и унижения, он развернулся и бросился прочь.

Он бежал что было сил, так быстро, как не бегал никогда раньше. От ветра в лицо слезились глаза, но он не обращал внимания ни на них, ни на провожающие его удивленные лица солдат. Остановился он лишь на дальнем краю лагеря и почти задыхаясь упал в траву.

Так вот что это было — игры скучающего маршала, "невинная затея"... А Ричард Окделл, приняв ее за чистую монету, вообразил себе... Вообразил то, чего нет и не может быть никогда. Рокэ Алва и чувства — разве может быть более нелепое и невозможное сочетание? Как можно было поверить, что негодяй и мерзавец способен испытывать привязанность к своему оруженосцу?

Дик со всей силы впечатал кулак в сухую землю, затем еще раз и еще. Убить Ворона теперь хотелось куда больше, чем прежде, но вместо этого он бессильно колотил по траве, чувствуя, как травинки прилипают к ладони. Хватит ли у него решимости поднять руку на своего эра и — человека, с которым он разделил постель? Один короткий разговор, и бесконечное счастье, словно подброшенная монета, обернулось глухой тоской. А если бы Дик не встретил Оскара, а тот не оказался возле палатки маршала? Алва ни за что не сказал бы сам, и Дик продолжал бы ему верить. Верить лживым словам и наслаждаться греховными страстями... Как глупо! Святой Алан, но почему же тогда так обидно и больно?..

Ричард глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая подступившие к горлу слезы. Ворон играет чужими чувствами, ему все равно, ему всегда было все равно! Он лгал и притворялся, но Ричард Окделл не позволит ему насладиться этой победой. Он сумеет дать понять, что и для него все случившееся ничего не значит.

— Дикон, вот ты где! Мы тебя обыскались. — Дик вздрогнул и обернулся. Эмиль Савиньяк был уже в полном боевом облачении и в нетерпении теребил эфес шпаги. — Пойдем скорее, Алва ждет.

— Пусть ждет, — огрызнулся Дик.

— Корнет Окделл!

Ричард неохотно поднялся на ноги и, не глядя Эмилю в глаза, щелкнул каблуками.

— Прошу простить, мой генерал.

Савиньяк удивленно глянул на него, но промолчал, и быстро направился к штабу. Не найдя повода для задержки, Дик поплелся за ним.

Алва и в самом деле их ждал. Отдав несколько коротких приказов и велев оруженосцу временно поступить в распоряжение Савиньяка, он уже взялся за повод коня, но вдруг остановился.

— Эмиль, я догоню. Ричард, зайдите ко мне.

Едва полог палатки опустился, Рокэ ступил вперед и взял Дика за плечо, намереваясь притянуть к себе. Надменный Первый маршал снова исчез, точеное лицо разгладилось, а на губах заиграла озорная улыбка — такая же, как ночью. Оцепенев от ярости и боли, Дик наблюдал за этой метаморфозой, которая, не знай он правды, снова обманула бы его и бросила в раскрытые объятия лжеца и негодяя. Не в силах больше терпеть, он вывернулся и оттолкнул чужую руку.

— Не прикасайтесь ко мне!

Они все еще стояли рядом, и Дик увидел, как глаза эра вдруг сверкнули синим огнем, таким знакомым и почти забытым за несколько недель.

— Как прикажешь это понимать?

— Это бесчестно! — отчаянно выкрикнул Дик, чувствуя, как сжимаются кулаки. Ударить хотелось нестерпимо. — Я не позволю вам издеваться надо мной! Я не игрушка!

Алва молча смотрел на него, и на застывшем бледном лице не отражалось ничего.

— Не знал за тобой привычки подслушивать, — наконец медленно произнес он.

— Я не подслушивал! — Дик продолжал говорить, сбиваясь, захлебываясь словами и не замечая, что по щекам текут слезы, а голос дрожит и срывается: — Я вам поверил, а вы... Оскар был прав, вы никогда ничего не делаете просто так, вы не умеете по-человечески... Раньше, может, и умели, но не сейчас. Вам всегда было плевать на меня!

Ворон поднес руку к глазам, но тут же отдернул ее и лишь чуть заметно сжал зубы.

— Прекрати истерику.

— Вам всегда было все равно, — упрямо повторил Дик, — вы только издевались и играли со мной!

— У вашего доброжелателя отменный слух, но я этого не говорил.

— И что все это невинная затея — тоже? Что ваш оруженосец будет смотреть туда, куда вы пожелаете? Вы не говорили этого, монсеньор? Тогда скажите, что это неправда! Скажите же!

— Не скажу. Это правда.

— Негодяй!

Раньше Дик никогда не позволил бы себе сказать это вслух, но сейчас сил на почтение и хорошие манеры у него не осталось. Ему хотелось вцепиться в красивое лицо, сбить с него эту равнодушную маску, заставить признать... Нет, все бесполезно, Ворон не знает ни сочувствия, ни раскаяния.

Ричард вытер слезы и, немыслимым усилием взяв себя в руки, гордо поднял голову.

— Вы говорили, что ничего не делаете наполовину, — устало сказал он, — так радуйтесь, у вас все получилось... Вы добились, чего хотели.

— Чего же я, по-вашему, хотел? — глухо и будто через силу спросил Ворон. Сощуренные глаза, ставшие почти черными, неотрывно смотрели на Дика.

— Воспользоваться мной... — Мерзкие слова сорвались с губ и каменным обвалом понеслись в пустоту, безжалостно круша на пути то, что осталось от чести Ричарда Окделла. — Вы хотели только оскорбить и унизить меня!

— Не помню, чтобы я давал повод ожидать от меня чего-то иного... — с кривой усмешкой проговорил Ворон. — Впрочем, вы отчасти правы, мы оба зашли слишком далеко...

— Вы зашли!

— Пусть так, — сухо согласился Алва и добавил: — Зато вы удовлетворили свое любопытство.

— Любопытство?! — вновь дрогнувшим голосом переспросил Дик, не веря страшным словам. После всего, что он уже услышал, ему казалось, ударить больнее уже невозможно, однако Алва это сделал. — Вы считаете, что я был... был с вами из любопытства?

— Учитывая сделанные вами заявления, — немного помолчав, ответил Ворон, — у меня нет оснований считать иначе.

— Ненавижу вас, — прошипел Ричард. — Ненавижу!

***

Казаронская конница была разбита. Еретики и нечестивцы позорно бежали, вместе и порознь, сбивая друг друга и не разбирая пути. Глядя на них, Бонифаций с трудом верил своим глазам: авантюра Рокэ все-таки увенчалась успехом. Обвешанная золотом приманка, спрятанная в роще кавалерия Савиньяка, обоз, начиненный сюрпризами как пирог изюмом — и шесть тысяч выстояли против тридцати. Военный гений, что с него взять...

Епископ поправил торчащий за поясом пистолет и приосанился: упомянутый гений стремительной походкой приближался к обозу. За ним, ведя в поводу лошадей, следовал довольный Шеманталь.

— Это немыслимо, дети мои, но у вас получилось, — приветствовал их Бонифаций и, широко улыбнувшись, повернулся к Рокэ: — Прощаю вам и безумие, и скверномыслие!

— Покорно благодарю. — Маршал скользнул взглядом по изрядно потрепанному обозу: — Вижу, отче, что и вы здесь не скучали. Потери есть?

— Двое мушкетеров легко ранены, да один отдавил себе ногу бочкой с порохом.

— Бочка уцелела? — поинтересовался Рокэ, небрежно стряхивая с рукавов пыль.

— Еще и покатилась на сребролюбцев, — ухмыльнулся Бонифаций. — Жаль, вы не видели, как они удирали.

— Могу представить. Если мне не изменяет память, кроме пороха в ваших бочках была и другая начинка?

— Твоя правда, чадо. Козье сало пользовалось особенным успехом, хотя щебень и сера тоже были превосходны.

— Воистину, ваше преосвященство.

За беспечными репликами Рокэ явственно угадывалась радость от одержанной победы. Весь в пороховой копоти и чужой крови, маршал выглядел как еретик после допроса, но сиял не хуже кагетского золота.

— Истинно богоугодное дело вы сделали, герцог, — заключил Бонифаций.

Маршал кивнул и оглянулся.

— Надеюсь, мой оруженосец не стал для вас обузой? И, кстати, где он?

— Не знаю. Я его и не видел, — пожал плечами епископ.

Рокэ, казалось, не расслышал ответа и продолжал изучать драные бока обоза.

— Вот как?

— Я был уверен, что он с вами.

Алва резко вскинул голову, сразу утратив былую веселость.

— Ричард должен был ждать в роще с Эмилем, а после начала атаки приехать к вам.

— Его здесь не было, герцог. Быть может, заплутал по дороге?

— Возможно.

В напряженном голосе и потемневших, сузившихся глазах Рокэ было что-то такое, чего никогда не бывало прежде, и на мгновение епископу показалось, что на него смотрит сам Леворукий.

— Да найдется ваш отрок, не сгинет, — не слишком уверенно пробормотал Бонифаций. — Рано беспокоиться.

Вот теперь Рокэ точно метал взглядом молнии. Даже под слоем пыли и грязи было видно, как исказилось и побелело его лицо, превратившись в устрашающую маску.

— Не сказал бы, что разделяю вашу уверенность.

Епископ не выдержал.

— Рокэ, объясните наконец, в чем дело. У вас есть какие-то особенные основания для тревоги?

Маршал взмахнул рукой, приказывая мушкетерам и Шеманталю отойти, и опустился на валявшийся возле обоза пустой бочонок. Он безмолвствовал невыносимо долго, однако, когда он заговорил, Бонифаций испытал острое желание провалиться сквозь землю.

— Стараниями Оскара Феншо Ричард узнал о нашем утреннем разговоре, ваше преосвященство, — наконец устало произнес он. — И сделал из него именно те выводы, о которых вы говорили.

Бонифаций замер. Внутри вдруг стало нехорошо и пусто. Почти совсем.

— Закатные твари!

— Именно. — Рокэ прикрыл глаза руками и тут же их отнял, а затем вдруг добавил, глухо и почти отчаянно: — Вы понимаете, что это значит? Вы понимаете, ваше преосвященство?

Бонифаций понимал куда лучше, чем хотел. И настолько ясно, что от этого понимания его спина покрылась холодным потом.

— Вы полагаете, он решил... искать смерти? Но он же эсператист!

Рокэ криво усмехнулся и потер глаза.

— По крайней мере один раз его это не остановило.

Сообразив, о чем говорит маршал, Бонифаций потер нос, не желая показать своего смущения.

— Ну, это разные вещи...

— Вещи разные, а человек — тот же самый. Или вы полагаете, что осознав... глубину своего падения, Ричард резко исправился и встал на путь истинный?

Епископ недовольно передернул плечами. Утром оруженосец маршала излучал такое ослепительное счастье, что об него впору было зажигать свечи. Неужто после... после такого у него хватило бы безумия броситься под пули?

— На все воля Создателя, сын мой, — по привычке пробормотал Бонифаций. — Остается только молиться, чтоб неразумный отрок не преуспел во стремлении своем нечестивом...

— Тут я, пожалуй, с вами соглашусь, ваше преосвященство, — отозвался Алва, не отрывая взгляда от сцепленных в замок рук. — Молитесь, да поусердней, потому что если Ричард не найдется...

— Смотрите!

Стоявший лицом к опустевшему полю епископ увидел приближавшихся всадников первым. Бонифаций вгляделся в закопченные лица, пытаясь узреть среди них пропавшего оруженосца, но расстояние было еще слишком велико. Рокэ тоже вскочил со своего бочонка и встал рядом, приставив ладонь ко лбу и устремив вдаль неподвижный взгляд.

— Не вижу, — проворчал епископ и тут же продолжил, обернувшись к маршалу: — Зрение подводит меня, чадо, гляди сам. Твои-то очи еще молоды и видят исправно. А то и подожди немного, сейчас подъедут да расскажут...

Маршал смотрел вперед и молчал, а Бонифаций не сводил с него глаз. Если бы он мог, то сам дал бы шпоры лошадям, только бы всадники подъехали побыстрее. Видеть, как Рокэ ждет их, застыв на месте, как сжимает побелевшими пальцами перевязь, было странно. Бонифаций тоже умел ждать, и куда лучше, чем сам того хотел бы, но то, что он видел сейчас, мало походило на ожидание доклада. Неустрашимый и жестокий Первый маршал Талига ждал известий от своего генерала с таким лицом, с каким ждут приговора суда. Епископ Варастийский никогда не умел читать мысли, но сейчас это и не требовалось: он увидел и услышал достаточно, чтобы все понять. Первый маршал и вправду ничего не делал наполовину, а верный способ оказался слишком верным, причем для обоих.

Отряд приближался и был уже хорошо виден. Впереди, весь в пыли и чужой крови, ехал Эмиль Савиньяк, за ним плотным строем следовало несколько кавалеристов. Генерал широко улыбался и на ходу перебрасывался короткими репликами со своими воинами; вид у всех отряда был донельзя восторженный и счастливый. Несмотря на это лицо Рокэ все еще оставалось серьезным. Прошло еще несколько мгновений, и вдруг глаза его сощурились, окаменевшие черты неуловимо расслабились, а из груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Бонифаций повернул голову и наконец тоже сумел различить среди людей Савиньяка знакомую фигуру в черно-синем колете. В отличие от генерала, Ричард Окделл не улыбался, но выглядел настолько живым и здоровым, что сомнений в его благополучии не оставалось.

— Видите, Рокэ, — пробормотал епископ, не зная, что еще сказать, — я еще не успел вознести ни одной молитвы, а Создатель уже меня услышал. Напрасно вы в него не верите!

— Я верю в Леворукого, это как-то надежнее, — проговорил маршал. Голос его звучал хрипло, и шутка не вышла смешной.

— Не богохульствуй, сын мой, — упрекнул его Бонифаций. — Сегодня, как видишь, Леворукий отдыхает.

Подъехавшие кавалеристы заставили епископа умолкнуть. Эмиль Савиньяк спешился первым и залихватски отдал честь.

— Монсеньор, позвольте доложить, приказ выполнен!

— Хорошо, Эмиль, — кивнув, отозвался Алва. На стоявшего за спиной генерала оруженосца он не смотрел, а тот, в свою очередь, старательно отводил глаза. — Сейчас всем отдыхать. Военный совет через два часа, тогда и поговорим. А заодно и выпьем... За упокой чьей-нибудь души.

Удивленные кавалеристы переглянулись. Они, без сомнения, желали обсудить победу, но, догадавшись, что маршал не расположен слушать, прикусили языки. Не обратив на них внимания, Рокэ развернулся и, на ходу снимая с себя перевязь, направился к лагерю. Последовать за ним Бонифаций не решился.

***

Ворон приказал отдыхать, но относился ли этот приказ и к нему, Ричард не понял. Он долго бродил по лагерю, но Оскар куда-то запропастился, а разговаривать с кем-то другим не хотелось. Азарт схватки сменился неожиданным спокойствием, и мысли сразу вернулись к событиям сегодняшнего утра. Оскорбительная ложь Ворона снова травила душу, и притихшая под грохотом мушкетов обида распускала ядовитые цветы.

Когда ноги сами привели его к палатке Первого маршала, военный совет давно закончился, и кроме сидевших возле костра неизменных кэналлийцев поблизости никого не было. Один из них лениво кивнул головой, намекая, что Рокэ у себя, но Дик стоял у входа, не решаясь войти. Ноги словно приросли к нагретой дневным солнцем земле, ладони вспотели. Явиться на глаза маршалу, чтобы снова увидеть холодный и равнодушный взгляд, услышать злые и несправедливые слова? Дик негромко выругался. Он хорошо запомнил, чем закончилась их утренняя ссора, и ожидать, что эр внезапно сменит гнев на милость, было глупо.

— Входите, Окделл.

Ричард вздрогнул: кошачье чутье Ворона снова выиграло, и теперь скрываться было поздно. Помянув разрубленного змея, он откинул полог и едва не налетел на своего эра, стоявшего у входа.

Не глядя на Дика, Рокэ пнул попавшую под ногу пустую винную бутылку, сам откупорил новую и опустился в походное кресло у стола. Все его движения, обычно порывистые и резкие, сейчас почему-то казались замедленными и даже неуверенными, словно он позабыл, что хотел сделать, и Дику вдруг пришло в голову, что выпитая бутылка была не единственной. Он никогда не видел Рокэ пьяным, но другого объяснения так и не нашел. Сражение закончилось победой, маршал празднует... Или нет?

— Его преосвященство уже готовился к заупокойной службе, — наконец произнес Алва, пристально разглядывая наполненный стакан.

Дик невольно поежился. Только сейчас до него дошло, что никто кроме Савиньяка не знал, где он был.

— Монсеньор, я...

— Вы нарушили приказ, — голос Рокэ его звучал ровно, пожалуй, даже слишком ровно, и от этой спокойной отстраненности Дику стало не по себе. — Вместо того чтобы отправиться к обозу, вы решили укрепить своим присутствием силы нашей кавалерии. Впрочем, по словам Эмиля, в бою вы вели себя достойно и поэтому... — он немного помедлил, — не будете расстреляны за дезертирство.

— Дезертирство?! — Дик едва не задохнулся от возмущения. — Я не дезертир, я дрался вместе с генералом Савиньяком!

Он почти кричал, но Алва будто не слышал его.

— Тем не менее, — продолжал он, — буду вам признателен, если в дальнейшем вы потрудитесь ставить меня в известность о своем намерении свести счеты с жизнью.

— А?..

Дик совершенно растерялся, все мысли разом исчезли из головы. Неужели Рокэ решил, что его оруженосец хотел погибнуть в бою?! Он шагнул вперед и вдруг увидел то, чего не заметил раньше: восковую белизну окаменевшего лица, кривую складку плотно сжатых губ и бесконечную усталость в застывшем взгляде.

— Монсеньор, но я не собирался...

— Вот как? — Рокэ быстро поднял голову, но тут же, пожав плечами, снова уставился в свой стакан: — Значит, я недооценил вашу стойкость. Тем лучше, жизнь стоит того, чтобы не жертвовать ею... по такому поводу.

— Вы думали... — Дик нервно сглотнул, — что я нарочно полез под пули?

— Мне уже приходилось видеть подобные глупости, — Алва неопределенно качнул головой и зевнул. — После нашей утренней беседы я допускал такую возможность.

Ричард растерянно заморгал. Рокэ говорил о глупостях, но по его тону казалось, что пропажа оруженосца встревожила его всерьез, и дело было вовсе не в приказе. Неужели Алва боялся потерять его?

— Это получилось случайно, монсеньор, — сам не зная зачем, объяснил Дик. — Генерал Савиньяк предложил мне остаться, и я поехал с ним. Я не думал, что вы заметите.

— Не сказал бы, что это была удачная мысль. — По лицу Рокэ прошла тень. — Мои порученцы часто гибнут и по гораздо более прозаическим причинам, Ричард. Впрочем, раз вы живы, то и говорить больше не о чем. Отправляйтесь к себе, вы свободны.

Алва приказывал ему уйти, но Дик не трогался с места. Нахмурив лоб, он безуспешно пытался разобраться в противоречивых мыслях, порожденных странными словами и не менее странным настроением Рокэ. Его нужно было ненавидеть, презирать за подлость и обман, но вместо этого в голове всплывали нелепые оправдания его поступку. Несмотря на горькое разочарование этого утра, то хорошее, что произошло за два месяца, забыть не удавалось. Ричард вспоминал, как эр объяснял ему военную тактику и рассказывал о прошлых сражениях, ночевку в бакранской деревушке, случай на реке и — ту ночь, после которой его жизнь уже никогда не будет прежней. Дик был уверен, что Алва тоже помнил все, так почему же он повел себя так... так жестоко?

— Эр Рокэ, вы сделали это из-за того портрета? — наконец решился спросить он.

Ворон едва заметно нахмурился, затем поднял голову и с недоумением посмотрел на Дика.

— Какого портрета?

— Который вам не понравился.

— Окделл, — на лице Алвы отразилось еще большее удивление, — по сравнению с ходом ваших мыслей Лабиринт Гальтары — просто детская лужайка.

— Вы не ответили.

— Ну да... — он сощурился и ненадолго прикрыл глаза руками. — Нет, Ричард, портрет здесь ни при чем. — Немного помолчав, он неожиданно продолжил: — Кстати, раз уж вы напомнили... Должен признаться, я погорячился с оценкой. Рисунок не так уж плох и, пожалуй, достоин украсить одну из стен в моем доме. Правда, не обещаю, что в гостиной — это все-таки не Коро.

Дик замер, растерянно хлопая глазами. Это похвала или нет?

— Судя по вашему лицу, я выразился недостаточно ясно, — усмехнулся Рокэ. — Скажу точнее: я был неправ.

Казалось, он собирался продолжить, но внезапно умолк, и Дик вдруг понял, что речь шла не только о портрете.

— Извинения приняты, монсеньор, — услышал он свой голос. И тут же не выдержал и спросил: — Но все-таки, зачем вы это сделали?

— Зачем-то.

— Эр Рокэ, скажите! Вы правда хотели меня... переманить?

— Какая пошлость, — скривился Алва. — Ты все еще наивен как унар после «Загона», но, хвала Леворукому, уже не так глуп.

Это внезапное «ты» отчего-то придало сил, и Дик понял, что, не услышав ответа, не уйдет.

— Но вы же говорили епископу...

— А что, по-твоему, я должен был ему сказать? Что как мальчишка потерял голову из-за своего оруженосца? Боюсь, он бы меня не понял.

Дик вздохнул и тут же замер с открытым ртом.

— Что вы сказали?

— Что Бонифаций бы не понял.

— Нет, до этого.

Алва тряхнул головой и впервые с начала их разговора улыбнулся.

— Правду, Ричард. Никак не могу избавиться от скверной привычки не лгать даже во спасение.

Не веря своим ушам, Дик растерянно смотрел на своего эра и лихорадочно пытался привести в порядок мысли. Что-то не складывалось, казалось неверным, и он вдруг понял, что не дает ему покоя.

— Вы говорили, что ваше сердце занято!

— Да, и представь себе, тоже не лгал.

— Но... — Дик почувствовал, как дрожит его голос, — кто же тогда...

— Один достойный молодой человек, которого я взял в оруженосцы, — быстро отозвался Рокэ. Он вдруг поднялся с места и остановился напротив Дика. — И, хотя он мне не верит, я совершенно не собирался ни унижать, ни оскорблять его. Он так искренне видел во мне закатную тварь, что мне стало любопытно, бывает ли он другим. И должен признаться, мне неожиданно понравилось то, что я увидел. Так что, — чуть тише продолжил он, — если он сочтет возможным дать мне еще один шанс, я не стану возражать.

Он еще говорил, когда Ричард, не выдержав, бросился ему на шею. Никаких слов уже было не нужно. Хотелось только обнять, — крепко, почти до боли, — и не выпускать никогда, чувствовать этого человека рядом, вдыхать знакомый запах и понимать не разумом, а кожей, что все это правильно, и возврата к прошлому уже не будет. Дик зажмурился, задержал дыхание и тут же ощутил ответное объятие и легкий, еще как будто сдержанный, поцелуй.

— Это похоже на согласие, но в случае с вами я предпочел бы знать точно.

Вместо ответа Дик крепче прижался к Рокэ и сцепил за его спиной руки.

— Ненавижу вас, — прошептал он и тут же услышал тихий смех:

— Я знаю.

— И вам все равно?! — чуть отстранившись, возмутился Дик, но Алва продолжал улыбаться.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил он. — Ваше чувство столь сильно, что вы сейчас задушите меня в объятиях. Те, кто признавался мне в любви, никогда не делали ничего подобного. А это, — он прервался, чтобы вновь прижаться губами к виску Дика, — оказывается, очень приятно.

***

В таверне "Талигойская звезда" было тихо. Праздничный ужин закончился, Ги Ариго, Манрик и Килеан-ур-Ломбах давно ушли, близнецы Савиньяки отправились спать, а Первый маршал Талига делил ночную трапезу со своим оруженосцем.

Позади было многое. Бой на Дарамском поле и бешеная скачка рядом с Рокэ, взмыленные кони, лязг оружия и он сам, Ричард Окделл, вместе со всеми орущий "Вараста и Ворон!". Ошеломляющая, невозможная победа, после которой в памяти остался почему-то не грохот пушек и топот копыт, а сбитый со второй попытки флаг неприятеля и до сих пор звучащий в ушах спокойный голос Рокэ: "Не беда, попробуй еще раз... Целься правее. Вот так... Отлично!".

В том сражении талигойская армия потеряла три сотни — из шести тысяч — и среди них Оскара Феншо. Так и не ставший даже теньентом бывший генерал унес с собой в могилу и подслушанный разговор, и обвинения в бесчестии, и Дик не смог заставить себя скорбеть о нем долго.

За этой битвой была другая — куда более трудная, — когда, узнав об уготованной мирным жителям судьбе, Ричард почти на коленях умолял Вейзеля уменьшить количество зарядов и взорвать лишь ту часть скалы, которая не рухнет на стоящие внизу дома. Старый артиллерист противился до последнего и согласился только тогда, когда Ричард заявил, что полезет в забитую минами расселину. Он и в самом деле готов был сделать это — скалы не причинили бы своему Повелителю вреда, — и, убедившись в его непреклонной решимости, Вейзель сдался. Алва потом едва не убил их обоих, но капитуляция насмерть перепуганного Адгемара подоспела вовремя.

Тяжелее всего было вспоминать суд Бакры и встречу с Робером. Дик так и не смог объяснить соратнику отца свой выбор, но тот не настаивал. Когда-нибудь он поймет, что Рокэ не враг...

А после были встреча с премудрой Гаррой, открывшая страшные и завораживающие картины на залитом водой черном камне, сцепившиеся в смертельной схватке золотистый орлан и ворон, бесконечная синева варастийского неба и показавшаяся неожиданно короткой дорога домой.

Ричард бережно хранил в памяти все, что произошло за эти месяцы, по сравнению с которыми вся его прошлая жизнь выглядела скучной и однообразной, и почти не вспоминал Олларию. Он вряд ли смог бы объяснить, почему то, что прежде казалось таким важным, совсем перестало его интересовать, но поделать с этим не мог ничего: все самое главное для него теперь было здесь, рядом с Рокэ. Он просто это знал.

Ужин, поданный в комнату Первого маршала, давно был съеден, вино выпито, но спать пока не хотелось. Алва сидел в кресле у камина, разглядывая последние капли на дне бокала, а Дик, устроившись рядом с ним прямо на полу, рассеянно водил карандашом по раздобытой у трактирщика бумаге.

— Сочиняешь очередной сонет?

Ричард обернулся, поспешно прикрыв ладонью листок.

— Нет, рисую.

Алва выгнул бровь.

— Неужели тебя наконец покинуло вдохновение?

— На стихи — да, — Дик улыбнулся. — Тем более черные волосы все равно ни с чем не рифмуются.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — загадочно усмехнулся Рокэ, — насколько я счастлив это слышать.


End file.
